The present invention relates generally to methods and apparatus for encrypting and authenticating data relating to usage of features of games and of gaming devices.
Gaming devices (e.g., reeled slot machines, video slot machines, video poker machines, video keno machines, video blackjack, video bingo machines, etc.) generate more than $15 billion per year in revenue for casinos in the United States alone. This figure accounts for more than half of the gaming revenue for a typical United States casino. The situation is similar in other countries in which gaming devices are popular, such as Australia. Accordingly, casino operators and other operators of gaming devices are interested in increasing the enjoyment of playing gaming devices in order to maintain or increase this level of revenue.
Gaming device manufacturers often lease gaming devices to casinos for a percentage of the revenues generated by these machines. Manufacturers market gaming devices in many different ways. Examples include selling their gaming devices and conversion kits to casinos and other gaming device operators. In another example, manufactures lease their gaming devices to casinos and other gaming device operators for lease payments based upon, for example, (1) a percentage of the net win of the gaming device, or (2) based upon fixed daily fees. A percentage of net win arrangement allows manufacturers to share in the earnings of these gaming devices, and both types of lease arrangements permit manufacturers to generate a recurring revenue stream.
Manufacturers refer to gaming devices that are operated under these types of lease arrangements as “participation games.” Note that in such arrangements, manufacturers typically must rely on the casinos to accurately report the revenues generated by the gaming devices. Casino personnel may intentionally, or unintentionally, misrepresent the usage of a participation gaming device and thereby reduce the value of a lease payment for a gaming device. Manufacturers would rather not have to rely on casinos to accurately report the revenues generated by a gaming device.
Manufacturers sometimes allow casinos or other operators to test a new type of gaming device for a limited period of time (e.g., 30 days). This enables the casino to determine whether the new type of gaming device will generate sufficient revenues to be worth leasing or purchasing. If a casino is dissatisfied with a new type of gaming device, they may cancel any plans to lease or purchase the machine and retain any revenues that were gained during the trial period. Note that in this situation as well, manufacturers are typically in the disadvantageous position of relying upon the casinos to accurately report the revenues generated by the gaming devices.